What Does It Mean?
by ZhiPurpleNinja
Summary: Sherlock is confused, and John answers his questions. Please R&R, my first Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

A cold gust of wind accompanied John's sigh as he set down three full plastic bags.

"I'm back from the grocer's," John said, hanging up his coat. "Not that you noticed I had gone," he muttered under his breath. Walking into the kitchen, he heard Sherlock's assertion,

"I noticed!"

John sighed again as he started to put away the groceries.

"What are you doing at the computer? You haven't got a case."

"Who says I haven't got a case?" Sherlock demanded from the other room.

"I do," said John. Sherlock humfed, then fell silent. "So?" asked John again. "What are you doing?" When there was no reply, he called, "Sherlock?"

"John!" yelled Sherlock, his voice laced with a realization. "Come here!" Grapes in hand, John sped into the room.

"What is it?"

"You understand people, yes?"

"Yea-"

"Of course you do." Sherlock looked into John's eyes. "So, what does it mean when someone's heart has a reaction to another person?"

"Well…" replied John, trying to figure out what this was about. "If the person was startled, or afr-"

"Besides that!"

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, John realized what was going on.

"That would generally indicate…being in love."  
"Oh." Sherlock looked down, embarrassed. "And…what does… someone do about this?"

Why would he feel like this, like his fingernails were being pulled? Sherlock was perfectly allowed to be in with love whoever he likes. It's not as though he, John, had any ideas about anything. John's hands unconsciously started to throttle the grapes.

"You…would...generally…-"

"I never said it was me!" retorted Sherlock.

"Of course not," said John " Someone would…tell the other person of their feelings, and then, if the feelings were mutual, someone would perhaps go on a date, and eventually, kiss, and…" An image of Sherlock kissing some faceless girl popped into John's mind, and he suddenly felt sick.

"So," said Sherlock, his deducing face on, "would a kiss be a good determiner of possible continuation of a realationship?"

"I…suppose…hypothetically…" Sherlock stood up. "Are you going now?" asked John desolately. Sherlock didn't answer, but walked to John and took hold of his shoulders.

"Sherlock? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you, John."

"You're WHA-" John was interrupted by Sherlock's lips against his. The grapes fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Without thinking, John grabbed Sherlock's shirt and kissed him back, hard. For several long moments, their lips moved together before John realized what they were doing. He stiffened and backed away, his eyes wide. John grabbed his coat from the rack and ran out the door.

Paralyzed, Sherlock stood frozen on the spot. _Why? Why would he go? I… I_

_thought this through. Why would he run? What does it mean? I've told him he is the only person for which I feel affection…the feelings are obviously mutual…we have been on dates…he said the next step was kissing…Why would he go?_ Then the unthinkable occurred to Sherlock_ …Is he coming back?_

He was still standing there when Mrs. Hudson bustled up the stairs.

"Have you two had a fight? I didn't hear any yelling, but John just ran out and got in a cab. Sherlock?" Sherlock lunged forward towards the door, but Mrs. Hudson caught him and sat him firmly in a chair. "Best let him cool down, dearie." Sherlock shook his head.

"But…he kissed me back."

"Ahhh," Mrs. Hudson realized what had happened. "Did you finally kiss him, then?"

"What?" asked Sherlock, jolted out of his reverie. "Oh. Yes."

"Well, good. It's about time you two got all that out in the open."

"I need to find him." Sherlock said, and stood up, but Mrs. Hudson sat him back down.

"Sherlock, think. John has been very insistent about his, well, not-gayness. This is a big thing for him. You've got to let him think. He'll come back."

"Are you sure?" Sherlock questioned, unable for once to deduce for himself.

"I've been married, remember?" Mrs. Hudson laughed. "I think I know a bit more about these things than you do."

"Alright," Sherlock agreed, and sank into his chair, pressing his fingertips together.

Hello all you lovelys! Thanks so much for reading, and thank you SO MUCH to all of you that favorited/followed. Seriously, I had a spaz attack of happiness when I got all the notifications. Sorry this one is a bit short but I'll have the next one up soon. And, as you can see, this is not a one-shot! I thought it would but I just couldn't resist. Hey look! It's a review button! You should use it!

Btw, I just constantly want to make Mrs. Hudson say "Dearie" all the time. Does anyone know what I mean?


	3. Chapter 3

John sat in the back of a cab, unable to think. _He kissed me. Sherlock Holmes kissed me. And…I kissed him back. _John was running his finger over his lips when the cab stopped. John did not remember telling the cabbie where to go, but when he looked out the window he saw Harry's house. _This is a good a place as any._ He got out of the cab, and paid the cabbie before walking up to his sister's door and knocking. Harry swung out.

"John! This is unexpected. But good!…Are you okay?" she asked as she noticed his posture and facial expression.

"I…I don't know what to do." Harry guided him into her house, and sat him in a chair in the living room.

"What happened?"

"I… I've told you about Sherlock?" Harry nodded.

"Not much…but I read your blog." John started.

"You do?" Harry nodded again.

"Then you know… well… basically…Sherlock…kizdmeh." John mumbled.

"Sorry?" asked Harry, starting to smirk.

"He…ahem. He kissed me."

"And…?" questioned Harry.

"And?! He kissed me! What does it mean?" Harry started to laugh.

"What does it mean that he kissed you? It probably means that he fancies you! It's very apparent you fancy him, too, otherwise you wouldn't be so blown over by it."

"I- But- I'm not gay!"

"Apparently you are." Harry smiled at John. "I know how you feel, but you'll get over it."

"No you don't! How can you know?" Harry looked pointedly at John.

"How would I know how it feels to realize that you're gay?"

"Oh." John suddenly felt very foolish. "I guess you would. But…you always knew!"

"No, not really. I did, but not deeply, at least not until I met Clara." John sighed.

"I do love him. I guess…I just didn't know how much until he…you know."

Harry looked at him, surprised. "You love him? That was fast."

"I just… I don't-I…" John stuttered until he noticed how she was smiling at him.

"Shut up!"

"Alright. But I want to hear how it happened." As John told Harriet what had transpired, she started making some dinner. When he finished, Harry laughed.

"Well, the way he thinks, it was probably a completely logical thing to do."

"How's that?"

"You've done all that stuff, that you told him to do, haven't you?"

"I- I guess."

"So… the only thing you hadn't done is kissed. By the way, am I going to have to notify the police that you aren't missing?"

"No. Sherlock will figure out where I've gone. He figures out everything."

"Alright. Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"That would be great. As long as you stay here, too." John corrected.

"I won't go out. I really have been getting better."

"Okay then. I just…I need some time away from Sherlock. So that I can think."

"Sure. If you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"Not all. And…thank you."

**Hello again, lovelys! This one's quite a bit longer. Thanks for sticking with it. I'm thinking reunion for the next chapter? What do you think? Any suggestions? Critisms? Tell me! Use that review box! Please?**


End file.
